Blue Moon
by Silvern Haze
Summary: Crossover: Twilight/my story 'Blue Moon.' Inanna meets a boy that fascinates her. Her family's trust is binding her to a secret that is not hers to tell, yet whose trust is it she yearns for? Can Jacob look past Bella and see who's beside her? Jake/OC
1. Prologue

_Stephenie Meyer doesn't own the plot nor the characters of this prologue, I do. However, the next chapter will be different.  
_

_FULL SUMMERY: _Crossover between Twilight and my original Story 'Blue Moon.' Inanna meets a boy that fascinates her. She feels that there's something off about him but she can't bring herself to leave him alone. Her family's trust is binding her to a secret that is not hers to tell, yet whose trust is it she yearns for? Can Jacob look past Bella and see who's by her side? With a lot of magic 3

* * *

**Blue Moon**  
_Prologue_

* * *

The candles danced in the wind that blew through the open window, the full moon provided roughly enough light to replace a lamp. The girl stood in the back of the room, her eyes fixed on the cloaked frames that stood in the room's center. An old woman, the priestess, was in front of a circle of candles, whispering to the ancient ghosts. Her whispers added up to the silence that seemed to own the hall, and as if through magic the moonlight fell upon the circle. The girl put one foot in front of the other, slowly and gracefully making her way over to the ring of candles.

She was wearing an elegant black dress that hit inches above her knees and her very light ash blonde ringlets bounced with her every movement. Her eyes were looking down, as if she had to make sure the floor wouldn't disappear beneath her bare feet. The cloaked women watched her as she reached the center of the circle, falling to her knees and joining in in the priestess' whispers. She was glad that the day finally had come, although she felt as if the weight of the world lay on her shoulders. _Everybody feels this_, she reassured herself, _that's what it feels like to leave your childhood behind. _After a few minutes the women's chanting filled the hall and the young girl closed her eyes, willing the change to be fulfilled.

However, shouting interrupted the peaceful ceremony. Her eyes snapped open, preparing for the worst. In a matter of seconds the room's whole atmosphere had completely changed and new orange lights danced where the door was, licking on the walls and carpets. There was the clinking of glass and more and more stones flew through the windows.

Somewhere, a mother cried out for her child. Someone grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her towards the backdoor, where the group was gathering. The smoke sting in her eyes, but that was not the reason she was crying. She cried because wherever they went, there were always people who wanted them dead. There were always people who misunderstood them.

With one last glance at the burning hall, she and her family disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

_Long time no see! xD This is the original prologue of my story 'Blue Moon.' Since I already made up the story of Inanna, I thought I might as well write a crossover story and turn things so that she and Jacob meet! By the way, Inanna is pronounced [I-na-na], for all of those who wonder. I've taken the name from the old Sumerian goddess of Love, Sexuality and Hunt. A blue moon is a month's second Full Moon._

_Review to make me happy!_

_Kora_


	2. Of Stargazing and Motorcycles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. But I do own all characters made by me and this story's plot._

* * *

**Blue Moon**_  
Of Stargazing and Motorcycles_

* * *

"Maya, where are you going?," I asked my sister who was already halfway through the door. I put down the carton I had been unpacking until now and put my hands on my hips. "We're not finished here."

"You know, for such a small creature you're pretty noisy," she replied.

"I'm not noisy, I just want to know what you're ditching me for," I said as I sat down on the stone floor. I looked around the half-finished kitchen, my gaze stopped at the mountain of unopened moving cartons that piled in front of the kitchen window. Unpacking all of these was going to take ages.

Maya's expression softened as she followed my gaze, which surprised me. "I'm going to enroll you at the local high school and try to find a job somewhere in this wasteland afterwards. I'll hurry, alright?"

"Fine," I muttered, "Good luck." The door fell closed behind her, leaving me alone in the house. Grandmother Evelyn had chosen the small town of Forks, Washington as our group's new neighborhood—something I'd never fully comprehend. She had said that 'there was enough nature for the boys to fool around,' and that 'without the light pollution, there were much more stars to be seen.' Figures that she had forgotten about the fact that through Forks' permanent cloud cover you could never see any stars. Light pollution or not. Don't get me wrong, I loved Washington's seemingly untouched nature, the evergreen woods and the green cover of moss that grew _everywhere_. It was just the weather I didn't enjoy. A few days of rain were fine with me, but the whole year? Even in summer? That was definitely too much.

Teresa and Richard, my parents, were currently visiting the others, wasting time with small talk, no doubt. It wasn't like they didn't see each other every other day, so they might as well just help their daughters unpack _their _things. But no, socializing was far more important.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I reminded myself that there was still work to do. Groaning, I got up to my feet and randomly chose a carton marked as 'pots and pans.' That shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

I had just laid down on the comfortably cool floor—completely out of breath after unpacking _more than the half_ of all the cartons in the kitchen—as the doorbell rang. It seemed as if fate did everything in its might to make my life hell. Slowly, and without a doubt very ungracefully, I lifted myself from the ground and stomped over to the front door, pulling it open, allowing the rain to splash right into my face. _Great. _

"Did you forget your keys?," I asked as I eyed a very soaked Maya, her chin-long blonde hair sticking to her face. "_And_ your jacket?" I raised an eyebrow. How could she forget something as essential for Forks as a rain jacket? Was she suicidal?

My sister simply shrugged and stepped past me into the corridor. I closed the door while shaking my head and went back into the kitchen, searching for something to dry my face off with.

"Looking for this?" Maya held out a towel as she rubbed her hair dry with another one. I grinned at her dripping wet appearance and thankfully took it. I grimaced as the rough fabric rubbed against my skin, but used it nevertheless.

"So, has everything gone well?," I asked her softly. She sighed and her light blue eyes met my still lavender ones.

"Job hunting in Forks is like stargazing at daytime," she laughed humorlessly, "You won't be getting anywhere. It looks like there hardly are any shops or restaurants within a radius of five miles. I think tomorrow I'll have to rent a car or I'll be stuck at home like some loser who can't bother working for his own money."

I nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. In the last view years our group had moved so often that the kids over sixteen, including me, hadn't had the time to save and buy themselves cars or any vehicles for that matter. We had always depended on our or someone else's parents to drive us around. However, those times seemed to be over now. I hoped that I could finish high school before I seriously needed to worry about transportation. Speaking of high school. . .

"When will I be starting school?"

"Oh," my sister muttered, having completely forgotten about that topic, "From tomorrow on you'll be attending Forks High. Class starts at eight and, I must say, that school is the tiniest high school I saw in all of my eighteen years of life." I rolled my eyes; eighteen years really wasn't _that_ long.

"Figures, seeing how small the town itself is," I said.

She nodded, "Guess you're right, li'l sis."

"I'm always right, that you should know by now," I grinned.

"Whatever. How 'bout we'll leave the rest of the cartons to mom and dad? It's _their_ stuff, after all." I couldn't help but chuckle; that was the exact thing I had in mind just now. And Teresa was sure we weren't twins?

"Deal. Although I did most of the work." Maya shrugged it off and stalked off to the room that was supposed to be the living room—and was, if a mere couch and a TV satisfy your requirements. I sat next to her on said couch. My eyelids dropped lower with every minute I stared at the TV. My right hand constantly twitched towards the remote that lay between Maya's and my legs and as a yawn escaped my lips I couldn't take it anymore. In one quick movement I switched the thing off. I sighed in contentment as I leaned back into the backrest, enjoying the silence. Too bad the silence didn't last long.

"Are you crazy?! I was watching that!" My sister gaped at the now black screen, her mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah, but my brain cells were dying here! One more minute of that show and you would've needed to water me!" I didn't get how she was able to seriously watch that junk. I tried hard to withstand the death glare she was shooting in my direction, her head still facing the TV.

"That would have been a welcome change," she sneered. Was she trying to tell me she actually liked that show? Really, it was beyond crappy! I muttered something along the lines of _'you're hopeless' _as I got up and went upstairs. For all I cared she could go on watching her _favorite show_, as long as I was out of hearing range.

Raindrops kept on drumming against the window next to my bed, which I was lying on. I found it confusing that it wasn't annoying me in the tiniest bit—okay, maybe that was overstated but at least it didn't really bother me—and that listening to the rain's constant rhythm sort of relaxed me. I didn't have that in California, that was for sure. My parents had come home hours ago but I wasn't able to bring myself to get up. Laziness? Probably. They could come up here if they wanted anything from me which I hoped wouldn't happen; I was far too comfortable right now, cuddled into my comforter like this, staring out of the window. This was life. Well, for now it was.

And with a flicker of hope that we moved here for good, I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Drive safely, baby!" I smiled at the slender frame of my mother, who was getting all worried about nothing. Well, that's what mothers usually did.

"I'll try, mom! See you in the evening!," I called as I got into her SUV. She let me borrow it for the time she was jobless, she said. Maya was still in bed but she swore she would look for a car to rent as soon as she was up. My breath quickened as I realized that today I would be the _new girl_, once again. I had gone through it about a million times already and getting used to it still didn't seem possible. The best advice I could give a girl in the same situation as I was now was not to think about it before the first school day was there. It would only ruin the day. My problem was that I had no idea where I was driving let alone where the school was located—thanks to Maya and her inability to form correct sentences in the morning. _Sisters, yeesh. _Yes, I _had _tried to wake her—but it turned out to be not too difficult to find, really. It was down the highway and then a left-hand turn at the "Forks High School Parking Lot"-sign. Easy.

By now my hands were awfully sweaty. I kept trying to dry them off by rubbing them on my jeans but it wouldn't work. I entered the parking lot in front of an old brick building that didn't look like a school at all if it weren't for the shield saying that actually, it was. I figured I was early since mine, or rather my mom's, was the only car in sight_. Better early than late_, I thought.

I was glad it was only drizzling as I got out and zipped my raincoat. The wind blew through my long curls as I headed for the office, which was—thank God—well-signposted. I took one deep breath and knocked on the green-painted door twice before pulling it open and stepping in. The strong scent of sage drops stung in my nose as my eyes fell on a chubby redhead smiling at me, her name tag telling me that she was Anna Cope. She was easily in her fifties and her fashion sense was, well, non-existent.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope," I greeted, stepping a little closer to the counter.

"Good Morning, dear. How can I help you this early on a Monday?," she asked in a kind voice. I smiled politely and introduced myself as Inanna Whites. Technically, I didn't even have a surname but Mrs. Cope wasn't supposed to know that. The group had agreed on us, meaning Teresa, Richard, Maya and me, taking on the name Whites.

"Oh, yes. You are the new student, aren't you?" I nodded. Wasn't it obvious? The woman rummaged through a few folders until she pulled one out.

"This is your schedule and this," she took a slip from a pile, "is the school map. Have a good day!"

With a soft "thank you" I was out in the cold again. I briefly noticed that a few more students had arrived until my eyes stopped on an audience of people that had circled around something that was hidden from my view. With my curiosity been enflamed I made my way towards the mass accumulation. Very few even acknowledged my presence, they were far too preoccupied in watching.

Following their gazes and over countless heads I saw three frames standing in the center. One was rather petite in comparison to the others and had more feminine features. Forcing my eyes to see beyond human ability, I was sure she was a girl around my age, maybe older.  
The boy that was half-shielding her from the other one was extraordinarily pale and had a very unusual auburn hair color. There was something about him that made chills run down my spine. His profile was one of flawless beauty, his skin smooth. His beauty was cold. With a shudder, I moved on to the last one.  
He was towering over both boy and girl, and easily the whole audience. His skin was a deep tan and his black hair looked like it was just growing out, but still couldn't be called long. He didn't look like a lanky teen with muscles covering his body and his shirt fitting tightly onto his chest. His face adopted an amused look as I noticed the boy with the strange hair wince and his expression change into pure agony for a brief second only to be replaced by an emotionless mask. The girl asked something which I couldn't quite catch and the huge guy, who I decided stood at at least 6'10'', answered. I didn't understand what he was saying but I heard the deep rumble that were his words.

I was mesmerized. Both boys—although I would expect the tall one to be at least in his early twenties—had the auras of predators, but were complete opposites. _Like fire and ice_, I mused. My gaze once again lingered on the Native American man and I found myself wondering who he was. The longer I stared at him the more I realized that he was beautiful as well, but in a totally different way than the boy. He reminded me more of a force of nature rather than an ice cube. It sounded really, really strange to call a man beautiful, I decided, but he was. My heart sank as I watched his features turn sad, his whole face suddenly gaining an innocence that made me think that maybe he was younger than he looked. The girl struggled to get out of the boy's arms, but failed.

"Okay, get to class. Move along, Mr. Crowley." I noticed a middle-aged looking man make his way through the crowd. I assumed he was a teacher or the principal. No one moved one muscle, it was both a comical and frightening sight to see the man's expression darken.

"I mean it," he threatened, "Detention for everyone who's still standing here when I turn around again." Most of the spectators went to class after that but I was too mesmerized to leave just now. I chose to quickly hide behind a tree before he caught me still standing there. I pressed myself against the bark and tried to hide as much of my frame behind the tree as possible.

I saw that the man was talking to the boy now and realized that I was in a good hearing range where I was standing.

"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class," I heard the boy answer one of the man's questions. I frowned at his voice being as smooth as his skin.

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend." Mr. Greene turned to glare at the man, looking oddly fragile standing in front of his huge frame. "Are you a new student here?" He obviously did not know that today's new student was a girl, me to be exact. Mr. Greene's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight in front of him. _I wonder if he's aware of his dangerous aura_, I thought. The boy's eyes flickered in my direction for a millisecond but looked back at the man whose back was to him now.

"Nope," the man answered. His voice was deep and husky, it went well with his appearance. He half-smirked.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police." That thought seemed to really amuse him for his smirk grew into a broad, mocking grin. I surprised myself by grinning along with him although I didn't get the joke. What was funny on someone calling the police on you? Right, nothing.

With a salute and a "Yes, sir" he got on his motorcycle,—which I now realized was there on the sidewalk—kick-started it and spun it around in one sharp movement, the tires squealing in protest. I watched him race down the road till he was out of sight and forced myself to finally go to class because being late on the first day wasn't necessarily a good first impression.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Hate it, love it, are confused? Let me know, I always reply to reviews! Who recognized the scene at school, hm? Yeah, it's the scene from Eclipse where Jacob goes to Forks High to confront Edward about Emmett crossing the treaty line! :D The dialogues of this part are sadly not mine but that's only for the text in the quotation marks! Like Inanna so far?_

_Kora  
_


End file.
